Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for outputting three-dimensional image data based on image data and depth information.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printers which have recently started to spread are apparatuses that form three-dimensional shapes by stacking recording materials such as resin or plaster power or the like. Apparatuses or systems that output photographed images as three-dimensional reliefs, that is, three-dimensional images, based on the photographed images and depth information regarding the photographed images using the 3D printers have been provided. Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-126763 discloses a technology for generating three-dimensional image data using information for performing 3D processing. The information includes color difference information of an image, density difference information of an image, distance information to a subject, face recognition information, focus adjustment information, movable region information, etc. One or a plurality of pieces of this information is used. Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-191925 discloses a technology for performing a printing process by configuring setting of regions or the degree of uplift or depth according to specifications desired by a user when emboss printing, 3D relief printing, or the like is performed.
On the other hand, among image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras, there are apparatuses that have functions of setting special effects at the time of photographing by users. For example, there is a process of applying an effect of blurring of a background image or a diorama-like (miniature form) image by performing a blurring process on a partial region of an image. There is also a process of applying a special effect resembling photography with a fisheye lens by performing a distortion process on an image.
Incidentally, when three-dimensional images are output from images subjected to special effect processing, it is necessary to output the three-dimensional images reflecting the special effects. In the three-dimensional image data generation process disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-126763, unevenness can be generated using a photographing condition or an image analysis result at the time of the photographing. However, the unevenness according to an image at the time of photographing is generated at most and a relief for which a special effect is further emphasized may not be output. In the three-dimensional image data generation disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-191925, it is assumed that a region is set by a user. Therefore, a region desired to be emphasized in an image subjected to a special effect may not automatically be set.